zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFicton: Outbroken (1)
HUGO Oh boy Hugo didn’t care what was about to happen to him. He could hear the moaning of freaks outside his bedroom window. If you could hear freaks, it usually meant you were dead. That was true for most of his friends. Tate was dead. Jody was dead. Aidan, well, who knew where he was. There was no one he could turn to, no one to help him. He was alone. Hugo watched as the flesh hungry insanes pounded at his door. Of course, he had a rifle to protect himself, but with that much freaks outside, he knew he wouldn’t have enough bullets. But he didn’t care. He couldn't care. It was as if his entire life was crumbling right before his eyes. Depression It wasn’t a good feeling. Sadness It wouldn’t be too long before the freaks broke in. By the time they did, Hugo would’ve run out of options. He looked toward the horizon, where a giant ball of fire was starting to ignite. No, it wasn’t the sun. The ball of fire shattered right in the middle of the horde, burning every walking corpse within its radius. At first, Hugo thought it was just another feeble attempt by a nobody. Then he heard shotgun blasts. Shotgun blasts. He knew of only one person who would use a shotgun so skillfully. “Hugo? You in there?” It was Sam’s voice that sparked his mind to life. Because whenever she was somewhere Aidan would always be with her AIDAN Ok, none of this is helping me. Every freak who tried to get me was shot in the head, and every freak who tried to get Hugo was burned alive. Yet I’m not feeling any sort of pride or excitement. Maybe killing freaks was something that should've stayed in the past. When everyone was still fine, and not seventy-two inches below ground level. I’m just a sad little man, aren’t I. Another Molotov lit up the ground into a fiery oblivion, turning freaks turned to ashes without them even knowing. I could hear rifle shots in the distance. Hugo was standing outside, firing short bursts from his AK-74 rifle. His face lit up the moment he saw me. “Aidan! Good to see you buddy.” I frowned slightly. “Hi Hugo.” The last time I saw that guy he was walking away like a grumpy father on a Monday morning. He’s never been so joyful since two weeks ago. When was that again… The Swarm A swish. A slight puff of the wind. Sure, they looked small at first, but at the wrong time, in the wrong place, these tiny events constantly looked down upon, can lead to something as serious as the loss of lives. Just goes to show that nothing should ever be considered as "safe" in this new world. It was getting late. Everybody was yet to lay their hands on a fresh chunk of meat. They just needed to find it first. The search had been long and harsh. But they remained patient, for good things usually came to those who were willing enough to wait. '' ''And now, as if by magic, they had found it. A camp full of survivors, struggling to make do with the harsh environment they lived in, tired from all the battles fought to reclaimed their lost lands. Food If they had been silent enough, they could be devouring the humans right behind their backs. But that wasn't their nature. The ones in front let out a cry of hunger, sending the entire horde charging for their prey, pushing and shoving to see who could get the first bite The men and women within the camp knew what was coming for them. Faces filled with fear, they retaliated with full force, pumping off every shot they could get. In a sense of panic, headshot attempts had failed, and most bullets logged themselves inside the chests of the horrendous beings Determination could be seen in their eyes as they ploughed through the rugged campsite, their bodies urging them to move on. At last, they had gotten close enough to reach out and sink their teeth into the human's flesh. It was the most wondrous feeling they could ever experience. They quickly devoured their prey alive, making the most of every bite they took. When the last man had been gobbled down, they shambled away, bellies nourished for the night The swarm had claimed more victims Category:Fanfiction